<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astral Wars: Episode II by treya_barton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845184">Astral Wars: Episode II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton'>treya_barton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astral Wars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsglaive are on the run having abandoned Galahd 4 after being discovered by the Empire.  Imperial forces search for them across Eos as a group of the Rebels hide out on a base on the planet Cleigne while Lady Lunafreya prepares to reveal to Noctis Lucis Caelum the truth about his destiny.  Soon, it will be revealed what it means to be the prophesied King of Light...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astral Wars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">“You are the King of Light.Destined to bring peace – and balance – to the galaxy.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Lunafreya’s words rang in Noctis’s head as he, Prompto, and Gladio scouted around the planet of Cleigne.Lunafreya had explained that he needed to find the Royal Arms of his ancestors which were scattered across Eos in old settlements from the days when Insomnia was a fledgling planet and had sent out expeditions exploring the galaxy around them.Each weapon was tied to a part of Lucian history and would add to Noctis’s ties to the Crystal.</p><p class="MsoNormal">They had finally determined through gathering intelligence from their spy network that shortly before blowing up the planet, the Empire had infiltrated Insomnia and stolen the Crystal which is why Noctis still had his abilities.Unfortunately, he wasn’t as powerful as his father had been and did not have the ability to share the connection to the Crystal with the Kingsglaive as his father had.Fortunately, even without the power, they were still capable fighters and pilots.However, he was able to share his Armiger with Prompto and Gladio who found the ability to summon their weapons at will to be quite convenient.</p><p class="MsoNormal">They were actually searching for one of the Royal Tombs which was supposed to be somewhere on Cleigne – the settlement had long been abandoned and they only had a general idea of where to look.Noctis wasn’t entirely sure what the point of searching was regardless since his father’s sword was also needed for the complete Royal Arms and the sword would have been lost when Niflheim destroyed his planet, but Lunafreya had been insistent.The Oracle seemed to be hiding something, but Noctis trusted his long time friend and knew she always had the rebellion’s best interests at heart.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You’ve been pretty quiet.Something on your mind?” Noctis’s thoughts were interrupted.Their whole trip, Prompto had been chattering away with Gladio who mostly responded by grunting as he searched for any sign of the tomb in the heavily forested planet.They were walking along a river and so far had minimal contact with any wildlife; there were a few beasts on the planet they had been warned to keep an eye out for.Prompto, it seemed, had grown bored of being half listened to by Gladio and was now turning his attention to Noctis.He had swapped out his vest for a leather jacket since it was a bit chilly in the shade of the forest, while Noctis was dressed in a dark tunic which is what he often trained in back home.Gladio, meanwhile, had on pants and a vest although it was more for the pocket space than for warmth since he left it unbuttoned, exposing his chest.It took a lot to get the Titan cold.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Just thinking about what Luna revealed earlier,” Noctis replied.She had met with them on <em>Quicksilver</em> with only Noctis, 1GN1S, Gladio, and Prompto in attendance; on Prompto’s ship, they were unlikely to have anyone else listening in.She had originally planned on only telling Noctis, but he had insisted the others listen in as well. Noctis trusted his new companions; now that there were hardly any Lucians left they had become his support.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ah,” Prompto replied, looking away awkwardly for a moment.He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to come up with what to say.“That was some pretty heavy stuff.What does it mean to bring balance to the galaxy anyway?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noctis shrugged his shoulders.“Beats me.As if being a prince wasn’t already exhausting…”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Gladio snorted at that.“You got something to say, big guy?” Noctis grumbled, and Gladio turned to face him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I seem to remember your rather cushy life, getting to go to public school and getting to know what it felt like to be a commoner,” he taunted.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, I had to go to school and then come home to combat training and my royal studies,” Noctis frowned.“Don’t act like I had it easier than you, Gladio.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Before they could bicker more, Prompto interrupted them.“Is it just you, or does it suddenly feel kind of chilly over here?” he asked.Prompto didn’t typically get too cold – he walked around often in sleeveless shirts even in the frigidity of outer space – but he was starting to feel like he needed more than a jacket.Which was strange since Cleigne was a pretty temperate planet.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noctis, who was dressed warmer in the layers of his tunic, was just starting to notice the difference in temperature.Gladio still felt fine, but he could tell the temperature had dropped several degrees.“Let’s check it out,” he said, striding ahead.Because of his thick skin, he tended to act as a shield since it took a lot more to injure him than it did his human companions.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noctis and Prompto exchanged looks before hurrying after him. They spotted a waterfall up ahead, and with Prompto’s sharp vision he was the first to notice.“I think there may be a cave situated behind the waterfall,” he said.“I think it’s also the source of the cool air.”It was definitely starting to feel chillier now, and both Prompto and Noctis suddenly wished they had warmer clothes.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Gladio cracked his knuckles.“Finally, something promising,” he said.As he moved to step forward, Prompto suddenly placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.Gladio turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You hear that?” he asked, eyes scanning the treeline.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hear what?” Gladio asked.Typically, his senses were far superior to a normal human’s, but he noticed that sometimes Prompto’s hearing could be just as good.He definitely had better eyesight; something they did in those test tubes had enhanced certain abilities in the young man.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noctis, who still hadn’t grown used to Prompto’s eccentricities, shrugged and started to move past them.He normally would sense danger through his connection to the Crystal, and to him nothing seemed out of the ordinary.That is, until Prompto looked behind him and his eyes widened.“Look out!” Prompto shouted, before tackling Noctis just as a large, white beast leapt at him, claws ready to sink into his flesh.They barely managed to avoid being hit, and Prompto pulled out his blaster from the armiger, before firing a shot at the beast.He let out a whoop as the blast hit, causing the beast to snarl as it pivoted and rushed them for another attack.</p><p class="MsoNormal">This time, Gladio jumped in the way, summoning his large broadsword and using it to fend off the beast’s attack, pushing it back.It landed gracefully on all fours, its tail swishing behind it with long whiskers fanning out along its body from its cheeks.It had spots along its body, and its eyes watched them as it planned its next attack.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I think that’s an elder coeurl,” Gladio said, eyes narrowing.“I wouldn’t get too close to its whiskers.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Why is that?” Noctis asked as Prompto scrambled off of him and offered him a hand to help him up.Noctis took it gratefully, noting how easy it was for Prompto to drag him up.Prompto may look small, but he was pretty strong.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Coeurl whiskers shock, right?” Prompt asked, brushing off the dirt from his pants before fixing his hair.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, and they heal too.See?It’s like it was never even hit,” Gladio said, pointing out the spot where the beast had been hit by Prompto’s bolt.The pilot swore.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“How are we supposed to beat that thing then?” he asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Gotta whittle it down.If we keep un an onslaught, we can take it out before it heals,” Gladio grunted.“I think they’re weak to something, can’t remember what.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Noctis pulled one of his swords out of his armiger and gripped it in his hands.“Looks like it’s time to find out,” he said, before throwing the sword at the coeurl and warping forward for a warpstrike.The beast, however, was too fast, and by the time Noctis appeared next to it in a flash of blue light it had leapt away.Instead, it moved to attack Prompto, who was trying to climb to higher ground so he would be able to fire from a safer distance.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Behind you!” Gladio shouted, and Prompto turned, quickly dropping to his back and firing off a series of quick shots that caused the beast to leap back at the last moment.It pivoted and rushed at Gladio, jumping over Gladio’s broadsword as he swung it at him and raking its claws along his skin.They didn’t embed as deeply as they would have to Prompto and Noctis, but it still stung the Titan.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Shit,” Gladio said, before swinging again at the beast.It jumped out of the way and then made its way toward Noctis.Noctis used his sword to parry the attack, knocking the beast back before using his ability to warp to swing around the coeurl in a flash of blue light and getting a hit in.The coeurl hissed at him and Noctis barely managed to avoid getting hit with its whisker as he quickly leapt back out of the way.Prompto, meanwhile, had finally made it up to the outcropping of rocks where the waterfall was, and he was beginning to take aim and fire shots at the beast.The coeurl didn’t seem to like it and it let out a feral growl before taking off on the rocks in a zig zag pattern, trying to avoid the blasts as it rushed toward the pilot.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Gladio and Noctis both cursed and began charging after it, Gladio surprisingly fast with his large size, and Noctis using his warp strike to leap ahead.This time, he used the power of the crystal to cause the sword to crackle with hot, blue energy, and he managed to get a hit in, swiping the coeurl and causing it to snarl in pain.It swiped at him, missing with the claws but managing to hit him with its whiskers, and Noctis gasped as he was suddenly hit with a current of electricity, causing tendrils of pain to shoot throughout his nervous system and leaving him vulnerable as his body limply continued its trajectory through the air, skidding across the rocks and landing near the entrance of the cave.Noctis was unable to move, his body numb after the electric shock.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Noct!” Prompto shouted, firing off shots at the coeurl to keep it back as he rushed to his defense.Gladio came up from behind the coeurl and engaged it in combat, managing to get some hits in now that it was weakened from Noctis’s attack.However, the beast was smart and seemed to have noted Noctis’s predicament.At the last moment, it leapt up as Gladio swung his sword at it, using the swing’s moment to kick off the flat side of the sword so it could leap at Noctis, claws ready to strike.At the last moment, Prompto jumped in the way, using his blaster to pierce a shot directly through the coeurl’s chest, killing it but unable to avoid the final leap. The body of the beast knocked into Prompto, embedding its claws in his chest and knocking him back into the cave as Prompto grunted from the impact.He disappeared into the inky abyss as the body of the coeurl landed behind Noctis’s crumbled form with a loud thump.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Prompto!” Gladio shouted.He nearly ran after him, but noticed that Noctis didn’t appear to be moving and stopped.He muttered a curse under his breath before stopping to check on the young king, checking his pulse and realizing he seemed ok, just stunned from the shock of the coeurl’s whiskers.Noctis’s eyes slid up and stared at Gladio, and he could tell he was thinking the same thing the Titan was.Gladio picked Noctis up, slinging him over his shoulder until he recovered, and stared at the entrance to the cave.It had ice forming along the tunnel’s entrance, and he realized that the whole mouth of the tunnel leading down was also slick with ice; it was unlikely Prompto would be able to make his way back up.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Gladio tightened his grip on the Lucian king before taking a careful step forward, locking his knees so he would be able to slide down the entrance of the cave without losing his balance.“We’re coming for you – hang on!” he shouted before sliding down, gritting his teeth as they slid further into the cave which was a little too cold even for his tastes.He only hoped that his friend would be ok – he had fallen into the cavern head first and had been pierced by the coeurl’s claws, so Gladio couldn’t help but feel a little worried.</p><p class="MsoNormal">When they finally stopped sliding down and made their way to the bottom of the entrance to the cave, Prompto was nowhere to be seen.Noctis began squirming on his shoulders and Gladio set down the king before peering into the inky blackness around them.Their breaths puffed up in the chill air, and while Gladio could see decently well in the dark he knew Noctis would likely have trouble.The other man pulled out a flashlight from the belt on his tunic and pinned it on his chest before turning it on.There appeared to be a few different branches of the cave at this point, and Gladio wondered which way they should go first.While he was a master tracker, on the ice there were no footprints for him to follow.</p><p class="MsoNormal">To his surprise, Noctis began to walk toward the hallway to their left.“You sure you know where you’re going?” Gladio asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, I can sense him,” Noctis said.His eyes had turned red from their usual blue and glowed in the dim lighting.“We should hurry – there’s no telling what could be down here.”Gladio agreed, and they both began to make their way through the cave as they looked for their missing companion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto discovers another tomb in the cave and Noctis recovers the Swords of the Wanderer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis locked onto his connection with Prompto and carefully led Gladio through the cave, more cautious and keeping his senses open after their encounter in the woods.  Prompto definitely felt like he was in pain, and Noctis was surprised by how strong their connection was.  While he had the ability to sense people and had a stronger connection to people he knew, this was akin to what his connection to Lunafreya or his father had felt like.  Noctis felt a throb of pain to his chest and was unsure if it was his own from grief or due to his connection with the pilot.  He shook his head and furrowed his brows, surprised they had not yet seen the other man.  It was freezing in the cave, even with the layers of his tunic, and he could tell even Gladio was uncomfortably cold.  And all Prompto had was that leather jacket.</p>
<p>“Prompto!” he finally called out, his voice echoing in the cave.  Both he and Gladio paused to listen for a moment, feeling frustrated when they didn’t get a reply.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re taking us the right way?” Gladio asked, eyes peering into the inky abyss, able to see even in areas not lit up by Noctis’s flashlight.</p>
<p>“I am – I just don’t know how he got so far…”  Noctis trailed off.  He thought he had heard something. </p>
<p>“…ver here!”  It was faint and they could tell it was coming from further up the tunnel.  Gladio and Noctis exchanged looks before hurrying their pace, trying their best to be careful not to slip on the icy floor.  Soon, the tunnel began to open up into a large cavern, and they finally found Prompto slumped next to a stalagmite, hand covering his chest where the coeurl had pierced him with its claws.</p>
<p>Gladio sprinted past Noctis and slid to a stop next to Prompto before kneeling down and pulling his hand away to look at the wound.  Blood had soaked through his shirt, but it appeared to be coagulating and wasn’t as bad now.  He would definitely need to get it cleaned up and treated soon though.  “I wasn’t sure if it had died or not or if it was going to continue to follow me so I continued forward into the cave figuring I was safer,” Prompto explained.  His lips were turning blue and his teeth were chattering. </p>
<p>“You got a blanket or something in that crystal space of yours?” Gladio asked as he began running his hands along the arms of Prompto’s jacket, hoping to help warm him up.</p>
<p>Noctis thought for a moment, the red glow finally leaving his eyes now that they had found Prompto, allowing them to return to their normal blue.  “Not a blanket but I do think I have the robe that I wear over my tunic.”  Noctis hated wearing the robes, thinking they were unfashionable, but since they were considered traditional he sometimes had to wear them during training or would pull it out when he was cold.  The robes popped into Noctis’s hand with a burst of blue light and a shattering sound, and he stepped forward to help drape it around Prompto’s shoulders.  Prompto slid his arms through the sleeves and Noctis reached forward to help tie it closed.</p>
<p>“Ah, no, don’t want to stain it,” Prompto started to protest, and Noctis raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“They’re black – they’re not going to stain.  Besides, I have more.”  He firmly wrapped Prompto up and even slid the hood over his hair, smiling at how different he looked in his robes.  It was the first time Noctis felt any sort of affection for them.</p>
<p>Gladio silently watched the exchange, and instead of making a comment as he usually would he instead offered his hand and helped Prompto to his feet.  Prompto leaned on the Titan for support, hand still clutching his chest as he turned his gaze toward a gaping hole in the cavern.  It was set low to the ground, but they would be able to squeeze through if needed.  “I think there’s something in there,” he pointed.  Noctis turned his flashlight toward it and Gladio narrowed his eyes to look.  Sure enough, there appeared to be another, smaller cavern on the other side with something in the middle.  “It could be the tomb we’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“We should probably get you checked out first…” Noctis cautioned, and Prompto let out a huff.</p>
<p>“Nonsense, the bleeding’s stopped and we’re <em>right here</em>.  That would be such a waste of time,” he pointed out.  “I’ll be fine until then.”</p>
<p>Noctis looked up at Gladio who shrugged his shoulders.  He clicked his tongue in annoyance.  “Well, you both stay here and I’ll check it out then.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like the idea of you going alone,” Gladio replied, and Noctis lay a steady gaze on him.</p>
<p>“If he tries to crawl in there he’ll probably re-open those wounds.  We haven’t spotted a single thing in here yet, and I’ve been stretching out my senses just to be sure.  You hear anything?”</p>
<p>They were silent for a few moments, and other than the sound of some of the stalactites dripping Gladio could honestly say he didn’t hear anything.  The Titan shook his head, and Noctis grinned before patting his arm and confidently walking ahead before ducking through the hole into the other cavern.  Sure enough, there was a stone structure with ancient Lucian inscriptions on it sitting in the small space, and Noctis could feel the Crystal’s power urging him forward.  He glanced around, using the Force to make absolutely sure there was nothing else in the room with him, before making his way forward.  There was a small entrance to the tomb that Noctis squeezed through before he stepped into a small room that was barely big enough for him and the stone sarcophagus that took up most of the space.  Resting on the sarcophagus which had been carved in the style of his ancestor’s armor was a pair of swords.</p>
<p>“Swords of the Wanderer, huh?” Noctis murmured.  He reached forward and just like before, the moment his fingers brushed the cold metal the swords leapt into the air, circling around him before crashing into his chest and disappearing with a blue flash of light and the sound of shattering crystal.  Noctis could feel the change in power afterward, and his hand reached up to rest on his chest as the power of the Crystal surged through him.  He hadn’t fully believed Lunafreya’s words before, but he couldn’t deny the fact that each time he discovered one of his ancestor’s weapons he felt different, more powerful.  And it worried him, along with whatever side of the story his friend hadn’t told him yet.</p>
<p>Noctis sighed before leaving the tomb and making his way back to the larger cavern where Gladio and Prompto were impatiently waiting for him.  They both looked relieved when he returned looking no worse for wear.  “So, was it…?” Prompto asked, and Noctis nodded his head.  Prompto grinned at him and raised an arm in victory before wincing and clutching at his chest again.  Gladio smacked the top of his head with a frown, and Noctis shook his head before taking up Prompto’s other side to help him out of the cavern.  They ended up crossing back toward the entrance and following the other tunnel which brought them to a way out that wasn’t slick with ice.</p>
<p>By the time they exited the cavern, it was starting to get dark outside and some of the stars were beginning to shine faintly in the night sky.  It always fascinated Noctis how every planet had a different view of the stars, a unique set of constellations based on its position in the universe, and it reminded him of how vast Eos really was.  Noctis pulled out his comlink to let the base know they had found the tomb and that they were ok – in the cave the layer of rock had been too thick for them to get a signal through.</p>
<p>Iris responded back, relieved that they were safe, and Noctis gave their coordinates and requested a landspeeder pickup so Prompto wouldn’t have to try to walk any further.  The faster they could get him medical attention the better.  “We’ll get you back soon so you can rest up,” he said, before turning to look at Prompto.  “Thanks, by the way.”</p>
<p>Prompto tilted his head.  “For what?” he asked, his blue violet eyes wide as he gave Noctis an inquisitive stare.</p>
<p>“For protecting me back there,” Noctis replied.  Prompto had jumped in the way of the coeurl’s strike, no doubt saving Noctis from an even graver injury due to his paralyzation. </p>
<p>“You protected me too.  It’s what friends do,” Prompto said, hitting his fist against Noctis’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Still…” Noctis said, eyeing Prompto’s chest.  He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty.  To his annoyance, Gladio’s large hand reached around Prompto and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>“Next time just do a better job and he won’t get hurt,” he said smugly, and Noctis glared at him while Prompto laughed.  Noctis glanced at him, before looking away.  He would have to get better – he didn’t like to see his friends getting hurt, especially not because of him.  Next time he’d be the one protecting Prompto.  Noctis decided he liked the idea of that, but it didn’t stop him from launching into another round of bickering with Gladio while they waited for their ride. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto recovers from his coeurl injury.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Prompto got pulled into the medical bay to have his wounds attended to, Noctis began to pace about outside the door until Gladio shooed him away, telling him to go freshen up and that he would let him know once Prompto was ready for visitors.  Noctis had been annoyed at first, but he could tell by the way the Titan’s eyes trained on the door that he was worried too and knew that his pacing was probably causing the other man to feel more anxious.  Plus, while Noctis had only known the pilot for a short period of time, Gladio had been his partner for longer, and they had a bond through their shared experience.  So, instead of growing irritated, Noctis compromised by sitting down on the ground, crossing his legs and trying his best to clear his mind through meditation.  He had never really been that good at it, but it allowed him to reach out his senses in order to connect with Prompto to see how the other man was doing.</p>
<p>Prompto’s earlier pain had been numbed with painkillers, and his mind was hazy.  He had no doubt been put to sleep as he was placed in a bacta tank to speed up his healing; luckily the claws had not been too deep so it shouldn’t take too long to heal.  Noctis felt his tension begin to fade away, and as he relaxed he felt the same happen to Gladio as well.  The Titan’s stiff posture loosened into a more natural stance, and he was no longer staring unblinkingly at the door.  “He’s ok?” he asked, and Noctis let out an affirmative hum.</p>
<p>Gladio let out a sigh before crouching down next to him.  “That was some fight,” he commented.  “It always amazes me how good his instincts are.”</p>
<p>Noctis broke his meditation to look at Gladio.  “I wasn’t aware that MTs had such enhancements.  I thought it was all in their armor,” he replied.  He remembered how Prompto’s eyes had turned more violet on the space station and the chilling change that had occurred in him.  He definitely hadn’t seemed human in that moment, and Noctis had seen the truth of his background in that moment.</p>
<p>“I think Prompto had been a test subject, even amongst the MTs,” Gladio admitted.  “I haven’t gotten much out of him about it, but he definitely wasn’t going through the normal MT program.  He’s too old for that.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Noctis asked.</p>
<p>"My…manual labor.  Was held at the main facility that houses the clones.  Most are rapidly grown in test tubes and don’t come out except for brief tests until they’re fully developed adults.  It’s not like they need them to do much more than follow orders,” he explained.  “Only a small group of them are raised and allowed to grow naturally outside of the test tube.  Prompto was one of them.  He has actual life experience – I think it’s part of the reason he was able to break from his programming.”</p>
<p>Noctis pondered over Gladio’s statement, his stomach twisting over the implications of his words.  It seemed that the Empire really had no boundaries when it came to gaining power – what they had done to his planet, his people, and the tests they were doing on living beings – was unconscionable.  He wondered what Prompto had been through, remembering his fear in the cramped hallway in the space station, and glanced at Gladio, wondering what horrors he had witnessed in captivity.  The proud man had not given any indication about his experience, but he did have some scars marring his skin which was a difficult feat due to how tough it was, and his staunch loyalty to Prompto who had saved him spoke more than words.</p>
<p>Gladio noticed his gaze, and turned to look at him before grunting, “What?”</p>
<p>Noctis opened his mouth, before abruptly shutting it, not really sure what to say to the other proud man.  Before he could think further, however, he sensed a sudden change in the adjoining room.  Noctis closed his eyes, reaching out his senses, and smiled as he began to feel the connection to Prompto grow stronger as he was brought out of his medically induced sleep.  “I think he’s done,” Noctis said, standing up and looking toward the door.  Gladio stood up next to him, also looking eager, and within a few minutes they were finally allowed to see their friend.</p>
<p>Prompto was dressed in a comfortable, white jumpsuit used for recovering patients, and grinned at them as they hurried inside.  “Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” he said.  He looked tired, but didn’t appear to be in too much pain anymore.  He was just stiff from his rapidly healed injuries.</p>
<p>“So you’re feeling better?” Noctis asked, his eyes scouring his new friend.  Although he had sensed that Prompto’s injuries were better, he still wanted to see it with his own eyes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Prompto replied. </p>
<p>“It would take more than a beast like that to keep you down,” Gladio spoke up, giving Prompto a proud grin.  The pilot smiled back before sitting up, groaning at the effort as he got used to moving his limbs again.  Noctis hurried to his side to provide help, and Prompto blinked at him, appearing a bit bewildered as Noctis doted on him.  He glanced over at Gladio who shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” Prompto replied, not used to relying on others for help, and Noctis sorted.</p>
<p>“I’ve been through enough of these to know you don’t,” he replied.  “It’ll be another 20minutes before you’re able to walk.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Prompto asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they completely healed your wounds, something that would normally take weeks to do, in a matter of a few hours,” Noctis reminded him.  “It takes a lot of resources on the body to do such rapid healing.”</p>
<p>“No wonder my head is spinning,” Prompto said, moving his hand up to his forehead.  Noctis frowned before carefully laying Prompto back down.</p>
<p>“This time don’t get up until you’re ready,” he fussed.  Prompto pouted at him, and pretended to look annoyed, but Noctis could tell from his thoughts that he was surprised and shy over someone being protective of him other than Gladio.  He had never experienced it before and seemed to be bewildered by the attention.  Noctis frowned, realizing that based on Prompto’s experiences he had probably never been treated that way at the facility.  He gently tried to probe further, to see past the surface, but he found himself blocked from seeing anymore of Prompto’s thoughts.  He frowned, but supposed if Prompto was strong enough to break his programming, it made sense he had a strong mind and will to resist the Force’s influence. </p>
<p>“I wonder if Iris and the others are back from their reconnaissance mission,” Prompto said, looking over at Gladio.  “Think they’ll find anything?”</p>
<p>“This planet is pretty remote, but the Empire has been hellbent on finding us,” Noctis frowned.</p>
<p>“Iris will let me know as soon as they’ve returned so we can see if they saw anything,” Gladio replied.  “Nothing yet though.”  Iris, Cindy, and Crowe had gone out to see if they could find any Imperial probes in order to determine if they had been spotted.  They had been on Cleigne for a few weeks in order to regroup, but knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered.  They were ready at any moment to escape again.</p>
<p>“Until then, rest up.  We need you in tip top condition if we do have to leave,” Noctis said, slapping his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.  The blond let out a groan, and Noctis panicked for a moment before Prompto’s face lit up in a grin.</p>
<p>“That’s no way to treat a patient,” he groused, obviously fine, and Noctis rolled his eyes.  He was glad that Prompto seemed to be recovering without any issues – it helped lessen his guilt a little.  Now, all they had to do was wait for the others to return with news.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>